


Enough

by Vuhlture



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuhlture/pseuds/Vuhlture
Summary: Jun is feeling homesick after watching everyone at the concert with their families, and Minghao comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Since I had some positive reception to the last thing I posted, here's something else ;; It's from a while ago, probably...2018, so it's not great but maybe you'll enjoy the idea :)

Concert nights were always weird. Not the concerts themselves, so much, but the feelings that followed them. Everyone was exhausted and sore but very often found themselves too wound up to sleep for several hours afterwards. Tonight was especially difficult to come down from, given that many of the members' families had been able to attend. It had been a very long time since most of them had seen their parents, so it was always a special treat to see them and get to show them what all their sacrifices had provided for their children. 

Not all the members were lucky enough to see their family, however. Jun and Minghao's families weren't able to make the journey to see them, as was often the case. Traveling was expensive, and while money wasn't exactly an object anymore it was still very inconvenient to uproot their lives and drop everything to go to a different country for a few days. 

Minghao's family had face-timed him earlier that evening right after the concert, which of course wasn't as good as the real thing but it was still good to see them. He missed his family terribly, and seeing them always made it worse, but he wouldn't trade those moments for anything.

The rest of the members were piled on the living room furniture, the tv in the background drowned out by their different conversations. Everyone was busy talking about the performances, the reactions, what they want to improve for tomorrow, and how great it was to see their families. Minghao envied them, but he'd at least gotten to speak to his parents tonight which was more than he could say for Jun.

Jun hadn't even gotten a call tonight, although he kept pulling out his phone and checking it constantly. Eventually, he announced he was going to bed and slipped away to his room basically undetected.

Several minutes later, Minghao's phone buzzed with a notification. Jun had posted a video clip on his Weibo, captioned 'My beautiful big Shenzhen!' He sat there for a moment, looking at the city and thinking back to how Jun had been acting earlier. Minghao sat up and stretched, yawning loudly as he announced he was going to bed. It wasn't exactly a lie, but he didn't expect anyone to come checking up on him so it didn't matter.

He walked to Jun's room, knocking softly on the door. When there was no answer, he slowly pushed it open and found Jun, wide awake, sitting in the bed on his phone.

"You okay?" he asked, fully expecting to be lied to.

"Mmhmm," Jun nodded, glancing back down at his phone. He lacked all the energy he usually had after a concert; it wasn't like him to withdraw like this.

"Did your mom call?" Minghao asked carefully. Jun wasn't one to share his problems easily, and just responded by shaking his head. Minghao frowned, not sure what he should do. Jun just forced a smile and shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother him.

"Are you homesick?" Jun's lips formed a thin line as he pressed them together, barely able to force another smile as he shrugged again. He looked down at his phone, scrolling endlessly through something he was clearly not paying attention to at all. Minghao stood awkwardly by the door, feeling more than a bit useless. He took a deep breath and crossed the room, telling Jun to slide over before sitting down beside him in the bed. He wrapped an arm around Jun and after a moment, Jun rested his head against Minghao's shoulder with a sad sigh.

"Sometimes it's like they don't even care that I'm gone," he said quietly. It hurt to hear that he felt that way, but Minghao knew what it was like to feel that disconnected from your family. They might not be from the same place in China, but they both knew what it was like to live in a country you weren't born in. The other members missed their families too, but they got more opportunities to see them just because they were closer.

"You know that's not true, Junhui," Minghao scolded gently. "Did you try calling her? Maybe she just forgot."

"Is it any better that she forgot about me?" Jun retorted flatly, eyes unfocused as he gazed at the bottom of the bed. Minghao sighed, sensing it was pointless to try to reason with him right now. Jun got sulky just like anyone else would, despite his usually-playful personality. Sometimes he just needed some time to pout, and that was okay.

Minghao leaned back in the bed, reclining against the pillows Jun had piled up there. Jun slid down with him, resting his head on his chest with a quiet sigh. "I just miss them. I'm missing everything. It's just...hard. To watch everyone else see their families. You know." Minghao nodded, rubbing Jun's back softly.

"I know." They lay there for a while together, sharing memories of their home towns which only made both of them more homesick. Sharing the burden together made it easier to bear though, somehow. They knew the sacrifices they would have to make when they signed up for this, and while it was worth it in the long run there were definitely days where it was hard. Jun fell asleep eventually, finally able to relax enough to rest while Minghao stroked his hair.

After a while, Minghao fell asleep too, hoping that in the morning Jun would wake up to a call from his mom. They wouldn't speak of this night again, he was sure of that, but Minghao knew that Jun appreciated it even if he couldn't express it. They may not be close to their families, but at least they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
